Sector 5 (Doom RPG)
Sector 5 is a level in Doom RPG. Overview This level contains the brig where Dr. Jensen is imprisoned. You will get his Blue Keycard and Rocket launcher once you help him break out of his cell. You can also access a vending machine with the following items: Strategy thumb|right|256px|Map of Sector 5 Walkthrough # Go west through three doors. You will find a room with several locked doors and fires. # Extinguish the fires and use the computer console at the northwest of the room. # Go east twice and use the computer console. Use the code 6752 to open the locked door back in the previous room. # Go through the now unlocked door, then go west, extinguishing the fires that block your way. # You will now be in a room with more locked doors. Follow the room around to the north and blow the up barrels on the south wall that are in the way of a computer console. Use this console. # Use the console next to the door on the west wall of the room and enter the code 1122. Enter through the door. # Talk to the civilian and try to use the computer, using the login code of 4453. Talk to the civilian again. # Go back to the start of the level and talk to the scientist until he wakes up. # Use the computer console to learn about the SQL SELECT statement. # Go back to the database computer and retrieve the codes from the database. These are: #* Door 13: 1313 #* Door 27: 3416 #* Door 17: 1122 #* Door 44: 8862 #* Door 61: 1554 #* Door 99: 1209 # Exit back into the other room and follow the room round to the north. Unlock door 44 at the northeast corner of the room using the code 8862. # Find your way through the maze to the exit in the northeast. You should reach a room with four pillars and barrels. # Go east and then south. You will find Dr. Jensen locked in a cage (Cell 42-A). # There are two computer consoles at the south end of the room. Use the one on the south wall. # Use the console on the east wall and enter the code 229 to unlock the cage. # Go to the cage and talk to Jensen. Go to the west corner of the room and break the crate blocking the computer console. Use the console and enter the code 648 to open the secure closet. # Get the blue keycard and rocket launcher, then go to the south end of the room with the computer consoles. Talk to Jensen. # Go through the door to the west of the prison cell and exit the level through the blue door. Secrets * 5 Total: 11,26 - 3,15 - 20, 3 - 23,7 - 28,4 * Door Passwords: #9:6752, #13:1313, #17:1122, #27:3416, #44:8862, #61:1554, #99:1209 * If you talk several times to the other prisoner in the Cell 42-A before you get the blue key, he will give you 20 UAC credits. * I got the UAC credits even after getting the blue key. Statistics * 5 secrets * 85 monsters Map data Things * Blue card * Blue door * Vendor machine Weapons * Rocket launcher Category:Doom RPG levels Category:Levels by name